


K-Pop Idol x Male Reader

by Kingme461



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, More characters and fandoms to be added, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingme461/pseuds/Kingme461
Summary: For the boys! Request in the comments or send me a pm. Rules will be in the notes for the chapter. This story is also cross posted on Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is for male readers mostly but i can try writing gender neutral. I will write fluff and smut(a BIG no smut for underaged idols). I will write the reader with both female and male idols.I can try angst but haven’t really written angst before. I can write AUs as well. Also please forgive my writing I haven’t written in a while.

  
November 30,2018

"Omega has Jekyll lifted on his shoulders poised for the One-Winged Angel and it connects! 1-2-3 Omega retains the IWGP Heavyweight Championship." For me this would be a case of another day another show but alas this is my final show for New Japan. I lay on my back as Omega basks in the cheers of the crowd while selling the pain of a thirty plus minute match. I crawl my way to the ropes bringing myself back to my feet staring solemnly at the ground then to the celling, before I could exit the ring, I felt someone grab my shoulder as a sign to come back in. I straightened myself to look into the eyes of Kenny Omega the man who took me to my absolute limit. He pulled me into an embrace telling me I was going to be the next big thing no matter where I went. Coming from a guy like him that means a lot it gives me more hope than fear of what is to come. The lights came down on this chapter now onto the next chapter.  
  
It's been a week since my last match in NJPW I had been packing to return home to find the next chapter whether it be Impact Wrestling or WWE. I decided to take a lunch break after handing the last of my boxes to a moving company that would transport everything for a decent price if I’d say so. The café I frequented was really packed which was a rarity people usually ordered their items and left back to wherever they came from. The further I pushed into the crowd I can see people surrounding a table where a group of people were sitting looking happy but a tad bit uncomfortable. The fans left when the owner made the threat of calling the police to remove them from the premises, it was somewhat effective as the fans left to different parts of the area much to the chagrin of everyone at the table. I couldn't help but feel the gaze of someone on me.  
Taemin's POV  
Okay stay calm he's here just be yourself and charm the pants off him. I had first seen him channel flipping from the first second, I was enamored by his looks, charm and charisma. I was never a fan of pro wrestling but that changed the more I watched him, sure the members made jokes, but I didn't care I had a crush. I feel like I could get lost in his eyes, being able to fall asleep in- OH CRAP! "Sorry to interrupt your daydreaming but couldn't help but notice you staring." oh lord his Japanese is perfect, we started talking about our professions with different stories of our trials and tribulations. My manager tugged on the sleeve of my jacket pointing out the time. "I'm sorry but it seems I have to set off, but can I get your number?" I put on my best suggestive smile it worked as he writes his number down. I say my goodbye and walk out to the many fans taking pictures, leaving a blushing wrestler in the café. This should be a fun time ahead.  
  
Two weeks later (December 21,2018)- Still Taemin's POV  
We had been texting for two weeks mainly normal stuff like what’s going on, trading jokes, shameless flirting. He’s been a busy man traveling to Pittsburgh for a physical then flying to Orlando to work out for a company hopefully they sign him. Today was a day for the start of a break with all my promotions finished I decided to take a lazy day. I look down at my phone to see a text from Y/N, I learned his name after week one of texting  
Y/N: Guess who just got a WWE Contract  
Me: Hmmm…Idk me?  
Y/N: Ha-ha very funny Taemin but no I did.  
Me: I know I’m a funny guy but, in all seriousness, I am happy for you.  
Y/N: Thanks, but um can I ask you something serious?  
Oh god why do I feel nervous now, I just hope our friendship doesn’t end. My musing ends when I get another text from Jon making my heart leap.  
Y/N: Lee Taemin will you be my boyfriend?  
Me: It’s going to be difficult but yes! A thousand times yes!  
Royal Rumble 2019-Y/N’s POV  
I’d never imagine that I’d debut on the main roster without going through NXT, but Hunter sees infinite potential in me. I had arrived in Phoenix in the back of a luxury bus to avoid dirt sheets getting the drop on my debut. Now as to what I’m doing I honestly really don’t have a clue, but I know Taemin is having a viewing party with his friends which makes me a bit nervous but hell. Our relationship was met with mixed reactions from both our fan bases, this was to be expected but we both don’t care we are truly happy. The door the bus opened in walked Hunter with some executives for the talent relations department dropping some papers on the table. “This as of now is the final script for tonight show. You will be appearing after the Universal Title Match to challenge Brock at WrestleMania 35.” My jaw simply drops at this, not only to debut at the Rumble but to challenge Brock that’s truly unheard of in WWE. “This isn’t a joke, right? Thank you so much.” I shoot up from the seat to shake his hand and bow in gratitude for this opportunity. The group leaves the bus with me still in shock, now I just have one objective. Shock the world!  
A few hours later ending of the Universal Title Match  
“1-2-3 it’s academic after an F-5, Brock retains the title.” The crowd is irate at the result of Brock winning once again. “You can hear the disdain from this Phoenix crowd to-. We just lost power it seems.” The crowd is a bit hushes but starting up a chant as the lights come back up revealing Jekyll rising behind Brock Lesnar. “OH MY GOD! That’s Jekyll. Paul Heyman looks like he’s going to have a heart attack.” The silence between the two wrestlers is insurmountable and almost like a pressure falling over the stadium. The crowd chants died as Jekyll raised his hand. “At WrestleMania the Beast finally gets slayed!” The roar of the crowd is shaking the cameras and the building as the lights go out leaving Brock and Paul in the ring alone again. “If what we heard is true for WrestleMania Brock is in for one hell of a fight.”  
The Road to WrestleMania for these gladiators has just begun. The following weeks was a series of intense yet entertaining promos between Paul and Y/N leaving the crowd in awe. But the road to WrestleMania is anything but kind.  
Elimination Chamber 2019- Taemin's POV  
Y/N had invited me to the event as I had nothing to film or record, so we could spend time together. Y/N had been at a creative meeting leaving me alone in the locker room to be alone in my thoughts on this whole new world. The door had opened bringing Y/N and another gentleman who I learned was one of the producers for the show. They pitched the idea of me being in Y/N’s corner at WrestleMania and they would announce it here. I agreed quickly as I had nothing to do until May. We spent the rest of the day with Paul Heyman working on what would be said and laying out what would happen. This should be an interesting night.  
Contract Signing Promo  
“Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Shane and Stephanie McMahon!” the crowd popped up and cheered as the heirs to the WWE made their way to the square circle with the contract in Stephanie’s hand. “Ladies and Gentlemen in less than two months we will see a war unlike any other. A beast versus a calculated opportunist. A young gun versus the battle tested axe.” This intro by Shane started getting the crowd hyped up imaging the endless possibilities. “Without further ado please welcome the challenger for the Universal Champion he is Jekyll.” “Ladies and Gentlemen this young man is no stranger to professional wrestling having wrestled for five years in New Japan Pro Wrestling capturing the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. This young man also challenged Kenny Omega to a thirty-minute instant classic.” “Absolutely right Cole the only question I have is who the hell is that next to him.” “Allow me to answer that Corey he is Lee Taemin a member of a group called SHINee from South Korea, he is not only regarded as one of the best dancers but also one hell of a singer.” The couple had made their way into the ring and posed for the crowd before shaking hands with the McMahons and taking their seats. The moment wouldn’t last long before being interrupted. “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! My name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the REIGNING, DEFENDING UNI-.” “We Know who the hell you are and what you represent so drag your fat ass into the ring and sign the contract.” The crowd couldn’t help but pop as Paul made his way to the ring and took his seat opposite Jekyll. The two parties sat in a silent stare down before the contract was presented and signed. Shane had collected the contract before Stephanie had begun speaking. “In order to make sure this match is fair we are allowing Taemin to be in the corner of Jekyll.” An irate Paul Heyman shot up out of his chair and began to corner Stephanie and Shane letting them get an earful. “Obviously Paul not happy about this decision but he’s going to have t-. What is Jekyll doing.” “He just kicked Heyman in the midsection and has him in position for a powerbomb through the table!” “Renee, Corey you have to wonder what the response is going to be like from Brock Lesnar.” Whatever it is Cole I don’t not want to be in Jekyll’s shoes right now.”  
Monday Night Raw April 1st, 2019- Main Event Segment  
Jekyll and Taemin were already in the ring basking in the chants and cheers from the crowd before speaking. “For weeks we have heard nothing from this supposed champion, not a live appearance, not a satellite interview hell not even a phone call. It makes me wonder is Brock Lesnar scared of me? Does he fear what kind of hell that will be unleashed in six days? To be honest I think its all of the above.” Before Jekyll could speak another word the music of the champion hits with only Heyman appearing on stage with a smirk. The next moment pain would be the only emotion felt. The distraction allowed Brock to slide into the ring with a chair repeatedly hitting Jekyll in the back and ribs leaving bruises and welts. Paul and Brock stood victorious over the broken body of the challenger as Taemin slid back into the ring to check on his fallen lover. Oh, how this would be a mistake, with ease Brock grabbed the waistband of Taemin’s jeans and hoisted him up on his shoulders and hit him with an F5. You could hear a pin drop as Taemin’s body contacted the mat before becoming limp. The show ended with the image of Brock Lesnar standing over the broken bodies of the couple. The following day the match had been changed to a No Holds Barred match allowing for this battle to become an all out war over New York.  
WrestleMania 35- WWE Universal Title Match Brock Lesnar Vs Pyscho Strickland.  
“Coming up next get ready for this it won’t be a match, this is an all-out war between two men who cannot stand each other.” After the video package airs the sounds of Judas by Fozzy ring out through the stadium as the camera pans to the top of the entrance ramp where two thrones are occupied by Taemin dressed as Harley Quinn and Strickland as The Joker. “Mr. J and his Harley Quinn are here to slay a beast in front of seventy thousand people.” “You Have to wonder what his emotional state is as well from seeing the man who he calls the love of his life being attacked for no reason this past Monday.” “With Jekyll you never know but one wish with this match being No Holds Barred I hope the National Guard is on call.” The couple is now in the ring awaiting the Champion and his manager. Brock makes his way to the ring only to be met with a suicide dive from Jekyll flooring him and his manager causing the start of the match. From there Jekyll lays in with kicks to the midsection and back of the neck before Brock grabs his leg grappling him down to the padded floor. The match is taken to the ring with Brock dominating the fight with strikes and suplexes. The crowd boos as Lesnar taunts with the intent of delivering another suplex before Jekyll counters by tossing Brock to the outside in front of the announce tables. Jekyll continues to attack brock with knee strikes and kicks before tossing Brock over the announce table. With Brock disposed of temporarily Jekyll looks under the ring to pull out a ladder to set up in front of the tables before focusing on stripping the tables of everything on top of them. Brock was placed on the Spanish announce table, afterwards Jekyll climbed to the top of the ladder before performing a picture perfect moonsault something that’s highly dangerous for any sane wrestler. He connects but drives the wind out of himself allowing Brock to get to his feet first allowing more offense from the beast. Brock looked under the ring before grabbing a kendo stick, he taunted Taemin by pointing the stick at him before striking Jekyll across the back with it. The lashing continued as they made their way into the ring again only for the stick to break into two resulting in a slight gash on the back of Jekyll. Taemin leapt onto the apron of the ring to distract Brock allowing time for him to be put into in a roll up pin attempt for a one count. The Beast got to his feet first lifting Jekyll up to his shoulders and delivering an F-5 for a long two count to the chagrin of Paul Heyman. Paul had leapt up onto the apron to argue with the referee before Taemin made his way around pulling Paul from the apron making his jaw connect with the apron before falling in a heap to the floor. Brock started stalking his way to the ropes to confront Taemin, the beast was pulled back being placed into an electric chair position before being dropped onto the back of his neck for a move called the One-Winged Angel. The pin attempt drew a long two count, the crowd is into the match with the surprising back and forth nature from both men. Both gladiators rose to strike again with Jekyll gaining the upper hand hitting two One-Winged Angels in a row before transitioning into a Dragon Sleeper. The crowd erupted as the unthinkable happened, Brock tapped out. “Here is your winner by submission and the NEW WWE Universal Champion Jekyll.” “THE BEAST HAS BEEN SLAYED HERE IN NEW YORK! THE KID HAS ACHIEVED HIS DREAM, LIVE THIS MOMENT FOREVER YOUNG MAN!” confetti and pyro were going off as soon as the belt had been handed over. Taemin entered the ring to hold his boyfriend close, tears streaming down their eyes as they basked the chants of you deserve it rang out louder than the music playing. The couple had exited the ring heading up the ramp hugging before stopping mid-way posing one more time as the show would go off the air.


	2. Sugarbaby Wonho x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this out of character or if I made grammar errors I'm still rusty on my writing skills. This also has minor character death and smut. Anyways onto the story.

If you asked Shin Ho-Seok everything in life is almost perfect. Sure, he has money, access to the best foods, the best alcohol, cars, and clothes yet he lacks one thing. An active sex life, that’s the downside of marrying a seventy-five-year-old CEO who would have a heart attack from taking a viagra. For the past year Ho-Seok has been pleasuring him self by the aid of sex toys galore but that wasn’t enough he needed something real this is where the pool boy comes in. The poor boy had been fired from his job and was looking for workin comes a wealthy man and his sugar baby husband what could go wrong. The first month had been uneventful much to the chagrin of Ho-Seok but now it’s time to strike.  
It’s a warm spring day in Seoul the sun is out birds are chirping and Y/N is tending to the pool, time for operation L.A.Y. Ho-Seok had decided on a nice snug speedo to accentuates his prominent assets to Y/N. Ho-Seok exited the mansion doors with a swagger in his step to lounge chairs set up near the pool to sun bathe while Y/N worked on cleaning and running maintenance on the pool. Y/N had finished skimming the pool for leaves, bugs and whatever else would fall into the pool when he noticed Ho-Seok sunbathing in a lounge chair. Y/N cursed himself for not wearing a pair of underwear to prevent Ho-Seok from seeing his shame boner. An hour had passed with Y/N thinking of whatever he could think of trying to get his dick to deflate but no luck with even a passing glace at Ho-Seok it ballooned up again to full mast. Y/N had to muster up the courage to approach Ho-Seok as this is usually his pay day for the week. You approached Ho-Seok who had flipped himself onto his stomach with his glorious ass on display, thank whatever deity that was above because this man is an angel. “Uh s-sir I was wondering if I could get my pay for the week usually your hu-.” The ramblings had been cut off as Ho-Seok placed a finger to Y/N’s lips silencing him. “What’s the hurry can’t you keep me company, I get so lonely here by myself.” Ho-Seok put on his best pout not a single person in the world could resist it. Y/N at this point was close to full body collapse this was a dream come true, but he couldn’t do this with a married man right? “I guess could stay and keep you company.” Hook line and sinker Ho-Seok thought to himself, oh how right he was.  
Y/N had been in the mansion before, but he could still not get over the beauty of it. It was a mix of gothic style architecture with a modern flare that you could only find in a movie. “So, Y/N tell me about yourself.” The incubus had emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of white wine looking completely stunning. “I u-uh I’m just a typical broke college student you know.” Y/N began shifting uncomfortably as he accepted the wine from the flirtatious host. Ho-Seok nodded while downing the wine in one go. “what are you studying Y/N?” Y/N had told him you were studying video game developing, before taking a drink. Ho-Seok started patting the sofa next to him as an invitation for you to sit down. The silence and sexual tension between the two men was palpable before Y/N latched his lips to Ho-Seok almost like a switch went off in his head. Both men giving into lust fell to the floor with a thump forcing them to break apart. “I-I-I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me, I s-should so myself out.” Y/N scrambled up and hung his head in shame about to leave before Ho-Seok grabbed his arm. “I want this as much as you do.” It was a moment or two before the men found their way to the master bedroom kissing and embracing each other softly.  
Ho-Seok stripped Y/N of his shirt and shorts falling to his knees started to suck on the raging hard cock. With his knees going week Y/N backed himself to the bed falling onto comfort while Ho-Seok lifted Y/N’s legs onto his shoulders. Ho-Seok had stopped sucking the weeping cock, making his way to Y/N’s tight entrance first giving it a long gratifying lick, before going to town on it. Y/N had never felt this kind of bliss from any of his partners before, this was a moment he wished would last forever. Ho-Seok stood up much to the whining of Y/N, removing his speedo letting his hard-wet seven-inch cock free. He went to the bedside drawer reaching for lube to slather his meat and Y/N’s entrance. He had repositioned Y/N, so he was on his stomach with his ass in the air allowing better access. He slicked up his finger and began stretching out Y/N to accommodate his length. Properly prepared now Ho-Seok lined up his cock allowing himself to completely hilt himself in Y/N before moving like a wild beast in a trance. The whole affair had been filed with muffled moans, sweat pouring out of them, skin slapping from the contact. Y/N tried his best to hold out but ended up cumming onto the bed below leaving a mess of his semen, Ho-Seok followed not long after pulling out and cumming allover Y/N’s back before both men landed on the bed in post coitus bliss. Both men cleaned each other up before parting ways with a long somewhat bitter sweet kiss. After that day it had been a guarantee that both men would lose themselves in each other, trying all new kinks and roleplays. Only one thing kept them apart from taking the next step, that being the wedding finger on Ho-Seok’s finger.  
Months had passed and their passions had not quelled in fact they had grown stronger to the point where both men had become truly in love and infatuated with one another, before some would say tragedy struck. Ho-Seok had received a call about his husband being hospitalized for a heart attack from his secretary, both Y/N and Ho-Seok had learned they were to late. In front of the crowd Ho-Seok was a blubbering mess clutching onto Y/N as if he was life support. However, once they got home Ho-Seok was a complete one eighty as if he had just hit the lottery, as fucked up as it is Y/N felt the same way because on this day true love has prevailed. In the following months Ho-Seok was left with one hundred percent control of his husband’s company, money and assets as there were no living relatives besides himself. Y/N and Ho-Seok had wed within the next month to a small audience before flying out for the honeymoon. It seems all is right with our love birds  
EPILOUGE-Five Years Later  
“Daddy, Daddy wake up were going to the beach.” Two sets of hyperactive hands were shaking Y/N trying to wake him up. Y/N tried feigning sleep, but the twins had caught onto the act and ran off the bed before their father could give them chase. “It’s amazing how fast they grow isn’t it.” Ho-Seok had approached his husband wrapping his arms around him from behind leaving a kiss on Y/N’s cheek. “It seems like only yesterday that we adopted them now their growing up so fast.” A stray tear fell from Y/Ns eye before being caught by Ho-Seok’s finger. “Daddy, Papa hurry up.” Little Felix and Momo had made their way back to their parent’s room all dressed up in beach outfits with a little pail and sand bucket in their hands. If you asked Shin Ho-Seok he had the perfect life money, the best clothes, cars, food but none of that could compare to the three rays of sunshine before him.


End file.
